Untitled Finished 21 Jump Street
by Sailor Sugar Plum
Summary: My finished 21 Jump Street fan fiction story. A made up character of mine in it. Read the story to find out what it is about.


An untitled 21 Jump Street fan fiction story.  
Written By Donna Lee AKA Sugar Plum  
Disclaimers:21 Jump Street is owned by Fox,&whoever created the program,and all characters I made up in my story are owned by me.  
On a cool fall day 16 year old Tulana Trimble sells some drugs to Tom Hanson an undercover cop. He shows her his badge as he says,"Tulana I'm a cop. You're under arrest for selling drugs."  
They are at Tom's apartment. She runs off crying like a baby as she says,"I don't want to go to jail Tom."  
He runs after Tulana, and corners her in his bedroom, and pushes her up against the wall to handcuff her as he says,"You have the right to remain silent anything you say can be used against you in a court of law."  
He turns her around so he can look at her face. When he does look at her face he sees the tears rolling down her cheeks. He does take her in his arms to hold her. He hold her in his arms until he is finally gets her to calm down. When she calms down he takes her to jail.  
The next day in court Mark Jolson Tulana's lawyer has to take her out of the courtroom to get her to calm down, and to stop saying don't put me in jail I don't want to go to jail so the judge won't put her in contempt of court. Tom walks up to Mark who is holding Tulana in his arms to get her to calm down, and says,"Mark you can hand Tulana over to me. I should be able to get her to calm down."  
Mark says,"Okay I will. I can't seem to be able to get her to calm down any way," as he lets go of her, and hands her over to Tom.   
Tom takes Tulana in his arms to hold her as he says,"Tulana it's okay. There's nothing to be afraid of. Calm down."  
Tom continues to hold her in his arms until he finally gets her to calm down. He goes on back in the courtroom with Mark, and Tulana. The Judge hears the rest of the case. He sentences her to 1 week in jail, and 4 months probation. He appoints Larry Givens as her probation officer. A police officer walks up to Tulana, and handcuffs her with the help of Tom Hanson her arresting officer, and Larry Givens her probation officer, and takes her to the car, and on to jail. Where she is put in a jail cell by herself. They leave right after the handcuffs are taken off of her. As soon as they leave she starts crying like a baby.  
That night Tulana is put in solitary confinement so that she won't bother anybody else with her crying like a baby. She does have a nightmare about being tied up, and beat up.  
Two days later Larry Givens Tulana's probation officer goes to see Tulana in jail to see how she is doing, and finds out that she has been crying like a baby all of the time, and that she has been having nightmares every night since she has been in jail. Larry calls Tom Hanson Tulana's arresting officer. Tom answers the phone, and says,"Hello who is it?"  
Larry says,"Hello Tom. This is Larry Givens Tulana's probation officer. I just came to jail to see how Tulana is doing after what had happened in court. I just thought that you would want to know how she has been doing since she was put in jail."  
Tom says,"Actually I have been wondering how she has been doing since she was put in jail. I can still remember the day I arrested her for selling drugs, and her resisting arrest, and how I cornered her in my bedroom, pushed her up against the wall, handcuffed her, and turned her around to look at her face, and saw the tears on her face. She was crying like a baby the whole time. How has she been doing in jail?"  
Larry says,"Not real good. She has been crying like a baby, and having nightmares the entire time she has been in jail. I tried to get her to calm down but I can't. She won't even talk to me. You just might be able to get her to calm down, and talk to you. I just hope that this won't continue the entire time she is in jail."  
Tom says,"In that case I had better go see her, and talk to her. I noticed that she always cried a lot everyday at school the entire time I was undercover at her school. I don't even know why either. I just held her in my arms whenever she was until I could finally get her to calm down. I had better go now so that I can go ahead, and leave. I will get over there as fast as I can. Bye."  
Larry says,"Okay. Bye."  
They both hung up the phone. Tom leaves to go to jail to see Tulana. Larry walks up to Tom, and takes him to Tulana's jail cell. Tom walks on in the jail cell. Then the door is closed. Tom looks at her, and sees her laying down on the bed crying like a baby. He walks over to the bed she's in, and says,"Tulana get up, and look at me right now."  
She just lays there crying like a baby. He comforts her some as he says,"Tulana it's okay. I'm here now. Come on get up, and look at me."  
She sits up, and looks at him. He makes eye contact with her as he says,"Tulana come here so I can hold you in my arms like I did at school everyday, the night I arrested you, and in court 3 days ago. I do care about you."  
She gets down off of the bed, and walks on up to him to be held in his arms. He hold her in his arms as he says,"Tulana it's okay. There is nothing to be afraid of. Calm down. What's wrong?"  
She says,"Nothing is,"still crying like a baby with him still holding her in his arms.  
He says,"Tulana don't lie to me. I can tell that there is something bothering you by the way you have been acting. I can see the hurt, and fear in your eyes. What are you afraid of?"still holding her in his arms with her still crying like a baby.  
She says,"I don't want to talk about it. Just hold me,"still crying like a baby with him still holding her in his arms.  
He says,"Tulana we do need to talk. I just want you to listen to me. You do need to talk about it. I was told that you have been having nightmares. You just can't keep on crying like a baby like this the entire time you are in jail. I know what it is like to be in jail because I was in jail for something that I didn't do. It isn't a real good experience either. It is going to be okay. It really isn't very healthy for you to be crying like a baby all of the time either. You really do need to calm down, take it easy, and relax,"still holding her in his arms with her still crying like a baby.  
She says,"You were in jail for something you didn't do. You had nightmares about being in jail. I have never been in jail before. This is my first time. I want it to be the only time. I should have never sold those drugs to you like I did",still crying like a baby with him still holding her in his arms.  
He continues to hold in his arms until he gets her to calm down. It takes him a while to get her to calm down. Then he says,"Tulana I want you to stay calm, take it easy, and relax while you are in jail for the rest of the week."  
She says,"Tom take me with you. Please take me with you. I don't want to stay in jail."  
He says,"Tulana I can't take you with me. You have to stay in jail for the rest of the week."  
Then he comforts her some, and leaves.  
That night Tulana has another nightmare.  
For the rest of the week Tulana cries even more, and continues to have nightmares during her remaining time in jail.  
At school on Monday when Fred Yulish starts to try to tie Tulana up she hits him in self defense.  
After school Fred goes to the police station to file, and press changes against Tulana for assault.  
Later on at 4:30 Doug Penhall an undercover cop comes over to the Trimble's residence to arrest Tulana Trimble for assaulting Fred Yulish. Doug rings the doorbell. Tulana crying like a baby goes to open the door since nobody else is home. Doug comes on in, and closes the door behind him, and says,"I am an undercover cop. My name is Doug Penhall. I am here to arrest Tulana Trimble for assaulting Fred Yulish."  
She says,"Oh no. That can't be true. I want to see officer Tom Hanson. I have to see him now. I am the one you are here to arrest. It was in self defense. I don't want to go back to jail again,"still crying like a baby.  
Doug looks at her as he says,"Tom is my bestfriend. I can call him, and get him to come over but I still have to arrest you."  
Tulana starts to run off as she says,"No I won't go back to jail again."  
He sees her running off, runs after her, and corners her in the bathroom. She turns around, and sees Doug right in front of her, and says,"I want Tom."  
He says," Don't resist arrest. I am going to call him after I finish arresting you. Now turn around, face the wall, and put your hands behind your head. I don't want to have to force you to so I can handcuff you."  
She does as she is told to do. He gets the handcuffs out takes her right hand, and puts the handcuffs on her right, and moves it down, takes her left hand, moves it down, and finishes handcuffing her. He takes her to the living room, goes to the phone, and picks it up to make a phone call, and calls Tom Hanson. Tom picks up the phone to answer it, and says,"Hello who is it?"  
Doug says,"Hi Tom. I need you to come over to Tulana's to see her now. She wants to see you. You know I had to come over to arrest her. She actually tried to resist arrest. But I finally got her handcuffed. She is crying like a baby."  
Tom says,"She must be pretty upset then. I will come on over. Besides she needs me right. I can handle her. I am the only one who can handle her it seems."  
Doug says, That will be a big help to me. Come over as soon as possible."  
Tom says,"I will leave to come over shortly. Bye Doug."  
Doug says,"Okay bye Tom."  
They both hang up the phone. Tom leaves immediately to go over to Tulana's. When he gets there he rings the doorbell. Doug leaves Tulana in the living room to go open the door. He says,"come on in. I'll take you to where she is."  
Tom goes on in. Doug closes the door,and takes Tom to the living room where Tulana is. Tom walks over to where Tulana is sitting down, and says,"Tulana get up, and come over here so I can hold you, and we can talk some. Doug I need you to leave the room. I need to talk to her alone."  
Doug leaves the room. Tulana gets up, and walks on up to Tom to be held.  
Tom says,"Tulana you shouldn't have resisted arrest even though you don't want to go back to jail. It would have made things as lot easier for Doug if you hadn't don that. I know what all you said to Doug since he told me everything that had happened. I do believe that you hit him in self defense. It will have to be proven in a court of law. I will hold you for as long as it takes to get you to calm down,"  
as he takes her in his arms to hold her.  
It takes him over an hour to get her to calm down. Then he helps Doug take her to jail.  
The next day in court at Tulana's trial Judge Gardner says,"Tulana I need you to tell me what happened when you hit Fred Yulish regardless of why you hit him even if it was in self defense or not. If you don't tell me the reason you will be put in jail until you do so."  
Tulana says,"I don't want to talk about it. It is to painful for me to talk about. I don't want to go back to jail."  
Judge Gardner says,"Since you refuse to tell me the reason why you will be put in jail until you do so. Case dismissed."  
Since Tom was in court to see how things went for Tulana he knows what happened. Tulana is immediately taken back to jail. He told Larry what happened in court since he wasn't able to be there.  
The next day in the morning at 8 Tom, and Larry go to see Tulana in jail. Since Tulana is crying like a baby when they go in the cell she is in Tom walks on up to her, and says,"Tulana I saw what happened in court yesterday. You do need to tell Judge Gardner the reason why you hit Fred like you did so he will know why you did it in self defense. Once you do you will be able to get out of jail. I know you don't want to talk about it because it is to painful for you but you need to so you can get it out in the open, and get out of jail."  
Tulana says,"Fred was always taking me to an empty classroom to tie me up so he could beat me up,"still crying like a baby.  
Tom takes her in his arms to hold her as he says,"That's awful. No wonder you were always so scared. Why didn't you ever tell me about that? Is that what you have been having nightmares about? If you had told me about that I would have stopped him from hurting you when I was around,and new about what is going on. You do need to press charges against him."  
Tulana says,"Because I didn't want to talk about it. Yes I have. I will press charges against him,"still crying like a baby with him still holding her in his arms.  
Tom continues to hold her in his arms until he gets her to calm down. Tom takes Tulana to see the warden. Larry goes with them. After they make it in the warden's office Tom tells the warden that Tulana is ready to tell the judge the reason why she hit Fred Yulish, and why it was in self defense, and that he will be taking her to see Judge Gardner to tell him that. The warden says,"You will have to handcuff her."  
Tom says,"Tulana you will need to give me your hands so that I can handcuff you. It is procedure."  
Tulana gives him her hands so that he can handcuff her. Then he takes her to court to see Judge Gardner. Larry also goes to court with them. Tom takes her to Judge Gardner's chambers and says,"Judge Gardner,Tulana is ready to tell you the reason why she hit Fred, and why it was in self defense."  
They sit down. Tom sits down next to Tulana,and Larry sits down next to Tom. Tom puts his hand on her shoulder to comfort her, and says,"Tulana I know this is painful to talk about it but you need to tell what you told me to Judge Gardner."  
Tulana says,"Okay I will. Fred has been taking me to an empty classroom,tieing me up, and beating me up at school. On Monday when he walked up to me, took me to an empty classroom, and was trying to tie me up I hit him because I wanted him to stoop hurting me like he has been. I am going to press changers against him,"with Tom still comforting her.  
Judge Gardner says,"Tom you can take the handcuffs off of her. Tulana you won't be going back to jail. You will be able to go on home now. Tom you really do seem to care about her a lot. That's good. I wonder why that other Judge didn't appoint you as her probation officer instead of Larry considering how well she seems to respond to you."  
Tom takes the handcuffs off of her. Larry goes ahead, and leaves. Tom takes Tulana to Jump Street, and helps her press charges against Fred Yulish. Then Tom lets Doug know about what all had happened. Then he takes her on home after he gives her a real big hug, and leaves.  
The next day Tom goes to school to arrest Fred Yulish for the charges against him. Two days later Fred Yulish is convicted of what he did to hurt Tulana. He is sentenced to 1 year, and 3 months in Jail. Tulana is put in counciling for as long as she needs it.  
Tulana, and Tom become pretty good friends in the next 2 months. Tulana doesn't do anything to break her probation. She talks to Tom, and her parents whenever she has a problem.  
The End 


End file.
